


The Closet

by thoughtsappear



Series: Jeremiah Trevelyan [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, closet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little tryst in the closet for Jeremiah and Cassandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

Cassandra was walking down a long and empty hallway in Skyhold when she felt a hand grab her from behind and drag her into a small and abandoned broom closet. She kicked and struggled, wishing for some kind of weapon to use against her captor, but she heard a low whisper in her ear.

“Cass, it’s me.”

She relaxed a bit, but turned a skeptical eye on the inquisitor. She could see just enough from the light that trickled into the empty closet. It was small, barely big enough for the two of them, and she was braced against the back wall, noticing the cobwebs above her head. The whole thing smelled of dust and she would be sneezing soon if she spent too much time in there. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, even though she knew exactly what he was doing, with the way he was looking at her, with the way he’d pulled her body flush with his, and how his eyes and his face were dark, colored with want.

“You and I haven’t spent nearly enough time together,” he said, punctuating the statement by kissing her. It was a strong kiss, confident and cocky, just like him. His arms circled around her waist and he let his hands rest in the small of her back.

“We spent, oh…about an hour together this morning,” she responded, her breath hitching as he let go of her lips and kissed over the length of her jaw. She put her palm against his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt. She slid the other hand around his neck and let her fingertips play with the longest strands of hair that curled around his collar.

“Alone together,” he amended, kissing all the way to her ear, and latching his mouth to the place where her jaw ended and sucking hard on the spot, right under her ear. Cassandra melted into his arms and tipped her head back to give him better access. He slid one hand out from behind her and ran it up her side stopping at just below her collarbone and above her breast.

“Why do you wear so much,” he mumbled, fighting with the material of her vest. “How is one supposed to get to those beautiful breasts of yours when you have this blocking them?”

Cassandra laughed as he tried again to get his hands under it with no luck. She pushed him against the opposite wall and stole a kiss instead, sucking on his lower lip, which only made him groan into her mouth and grope at her ass with his other hand. 

“Maker’s balls,” he exclaimed, as she pulled away from him to remove the offending garment and letting it fall by her side. He was immediately on her as soon as she was free from it, his hands cupping her breasts through her shirt.

“Jere,” she said, nibbling his ear and moaning softly as he started unbuttoning her shirt with fumbling, shaking hands. “Don’t curse.”

He answered by pulling her shirt open, only having unbuttoned it to her waist and shoving her breast band down so that he could touch her skin with his bare hand, thumbing the nipple and then kissing from her collarbone down to her sternum, and then continuing until his mouth and his hand switched places and she grabbed blindly at his head as he sucked at her nipple with just the hint of teeth.

“Oh sweet Maker,” she cried, hearing him chuckle and let go of her breast with his mouth so he could peek at her, seeing the flush across her cheeks. She looked at him sideways and he continued, kissing her soft breasts and letting his tongue tease her nipple until it was hard and then repeating the affection on the other side. It was all Cassandra could do to hold on, her legs felt heavy and her entire body was spiked with desire, with pleasure. His body was pressed against hers, and she could feel his hardness against her hip, and it made her shiver to think about it. He still had one hand kneading her ass and the other holding her shoulder, holding her steady so that he could kiss the valley between her breasts.

When he removed his mouth from her skin, she was breathless, wanting him and only him and she started pulling at his clothes, one hand untying his trousers while the other worked on her own. He pushed his pants and smalls down to his knees. He grabbed her by the waist and she let him walk her backwards, pausing only so she could shimmy her pants the rest of the way off, not even bothering to take off her shoes.

Cassandra felt her back hit the wall with a thud and she opened her stance a bit wider to give him room. He grabbed her right leg and lifted it over his hip, looping his arm underneath to anchor it.  He immediately kissed her mouth again, his teeth clacking against hers with the force of it, his tongue following more carefully and more considerate. She moaned into his mouth as he reached between them and guided himself into her, slowly, making sure she had time to adjust, time to stop if she changed her mind. She looked at the closet door behind him and closed her eyes instead, trying not to wonder what had changed in her life that she was okay with having sex up against a wall in an abandoned closet. When Jeremiah licked the scar on her cheek as he ground into her, warmth sparked through her whole body and she decided she was very okay with It.

Jeremiah moved slowly at first, sighing into her neck and she ran her hands over his arms, wishing she’d made him take his shirt off, but still liking the naughtiness of it, and she cried out as he moved in and out and then up and down, hitting her from new angles. He groaned her name and lifted her leg higher so he could thrust deeper and Cassandra sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Cassandra!” 

They froze as they heard a female voice off in the distance. They looked at each other, panic on their faces as they heard heavy footsteps walk into the hall leading to the tiny room they were in. 

“Cassandra?” Leliana’s voice was clearer the second time. “Are you up here?”

Cassandra tried to lower her leg, but he gripped it tighter, refusing to stop. Jeremiah kissed Cassandra softly and rocked his hips, even as she shook her head. 

“Just be quiet,” he whispered into her ear, as he thrust hard against her, hard enough that she had to bite her lip to stifle the sound she wanted to let free. He clamped his hand over her mouth and did it again, moving with deep, slow strokes.

They could hear Leliana’s footsteps right outside their hiding place, and they both held their breath, even as Jeremiah’s hips continued their assault. They were staring into each other’s eyes, speaking volumes without words. Cassandra could see the spark in his eyes, the part of him that enjoyed knowing how close they were to being discovered. There was the slightest smirk on his lips, and she knew that she must be wearing an expression of pure annoyance. The footsteps continued back in the other direction and they both relaxed until Jeremiah’s desire took over and he redoubled his efforts, using his entire body against her, letting her breasts brush the slightly rough texture of his shirt, pressing his pubic bone into hers, making sure she got the pressure right where she needed it most. It made Cassandra moan into his ear and curse him at the same time. He slipped his free hand between them, helping her along, fingers stroking in time with his thrusts. She felt her orgasm building, a steady warmth that began in her core and radiated outward through her entire body. As she came, her entire body tensed and she pressed hard into the wall, and then against him, making him tighten his grip on her leg and move faster. He dropped his forehead against hers and clenched his teeth as his orgasm crashed through him.

“Oh, Andraste’s tits, I love you,” he said, coming hard inside her. She stifled a tiny chuckle, it was so like him to profess his love for her with blasphemy. 

They stood there, their hearts still pounding from the exertion and the excitement. Once she felt strong enough, Cassandra let her leg slip off his hip and back to the floor. She moved her breast band back into place and refastened her shirt while he retied his trousers. She stepped into her trousers and pulled them back up with a yank and then bent to pick up her vest from the floor but didn’t put it back on yet, instead she held it loosely in one hand. 

She turned back to her partner. He was looking at her with a large, satisfied smile. That mischievous gleam was in his eyes again. She shook her head, but reached for him anyway. She pulled his chin to hers and kissed him violently.

“You incredible ass,” she said, letting go and smacking him on the shoulder. He chuckled, brushing cobwebs from her hair. She refastened her vest quickly, and tried to smooth down her messy hair. His hair was no more tousled than normal, but she took the opportunity to brush it out of his eyes just for good measure. 

“Oh come on, it was fun wasn’t it?” His smile didn’t falter, and he took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles, looking at her with apologetic eyes. But she knew he wasn’t sorry about any of it. 

“That’s not the point, if she had found us-“

“Don’t be silly, if I know Leliana she knew we were in here the entire time,” he said, moving toward the door, still holding her hand. Cassandra stopped in her tracks, realizing he was probably right. He waited for her, dropping her hand and looking down at her waist. Her trousers were up but not completely secured. He moved his hands down to assist.

“Oh shit,” she whispered as he helpfully re-buckled her belt for her. She stood there, frozen, as he took her hand and she followed close behind him, as he pushed the door open. Before they exited, he pulled her into his embrace again.

“And Cass,” he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Don’t curse.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything above a T, so I hope it doesn't suck!


End file.
